Growing Pains Interlude
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: This is the story of six teenagers. Over the course of their teenage years, they will face challenges and make tough choices that will bring them closer to adulthood. Rated T for slight profanity use and minor conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Pains Interlude

_**It's been a long time coming since I last made a Bubble Guppies fanfic, though I'm not sure if anyone still reads BG fanfics anymore. I originally planned this fanfic for a released last year, but a chain of events occurred that prompt me to change the entire plot around. This interlude will highlight the six main characters in their high school years with each chapter which will all lead to them meeting in the potential sequel. Before we talk about continuing **_**Growing Pains,**_** let's see where things will go from here with this six-chapter fanfic first.**_

_**Here is the first chapter and it focuses on the natural born leader herself, Molly. Let's see what she's up to. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Molly couldn't even begin to count the number of people in front of her. Tilting her head to the corner, she could hardly see the front desk. Everywhere she turned her head somebody was standing in her way. Molly had been waiting for that particular day all trip long and she was worried her day would end in disappointment. Nevertheless, standing in a large line was not the worst part. "This is ridiculous," her sister grunted with frustration. "We've been standing in this line for over an hour and nobody is even moving."

"Stop exaggerating, Mia. It's only been twenty minutes since we've been in line."

"Yeah? Well, it feels like two hours. When are we gonna get something to eat?"

"After Stylee signs my guitar and my bomber jacket," Molly responded to Mia's constant whining. "You know, Mia, there've been times I stood in line for you. Why do you have to complain all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm the younger sister. Complaining is what I do." Molly rolled her eyes in response. At least Mia was honest about her insecurity. "And besides, I never asked you to wake up seven in the morning."

"Maybe it has something to do with the last time you were left by yourself."

"I was simply making my lunch."

"You're not supposed to put an entire can of soup in the microwave, Mia." Mia was a walking natural disaster. She could take a simple piece of food and turn it into a weapon. Molly could go all day about her sister, but the discussion was making her stomach rumble. She took another look at the crowd and saw the people in front of her moving forward. It was like pressing pause on a movie and then pressing play again. "At least the line is moving."

Mia sighed with relieved seeing the line moving. "Finally. It's about t-ahh." Mia stepped forward and was blindly shoved out of line. Her knees broke her fall. "OWW!"

Her sister maybe acted like a spoiled brat, but Mia was still family nonetheless. The older sister stuck out her hand to help her sister off the floor. "Are you alright, Mia?" She asked. In response, Mia grabbed her sister's hand and was lifted back on her feet. Molly's attention turned to the blonde-haired girl holding various shopping bags that shoved Mia on the ground. "Excuse me, but you knocked my little sister on the floor."

"My bad," the girl scuffed under her breath. Molly was trying to handle the situation like a mature young lady, but the stranger shot a glare like she was being irritated. Molly also noted the scuff that escaped between her lips. Not to mention the fact she cut in front of them. The blonde was joined by two more girls all holding shopping bags. One of them had long, straight blue hair and the other was a brunette, but her hair was cut above her shoulders.

"Hey! You can't cut in front of us. We've been waiting in line for almost half an hour," Mia fired at the trio.

"Your fault for getting out of line, little girl. Now, why don't you go place over at the kid's area?" the blonde responded while her friends laughed.

So much for being cordial about the situation. Molly was officially mad because nobody was going to get away with disrespecting her sister. "Now, hold up. Don't talk to my sister like that. What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you?" The blonde asked, unknowingly switching Molly's rage meter from mad to furious. "Look, Pinky, let me break something down to you. This is something called "privilege," but you and your sister probably don't know anything about, right? If you want your new PinePhone, you'll just have to wait a little longer."

"I don't need…" Molly's rage was replaced with levels of confusion. "The new PinePhone? But I thought…" To the sister's shock, the line they were standing in leads to an orange electronic shop. Gigantic posters of the new PinePhone were hanging on the store's windows with several new models were being displayed by a couple of the workers.

"The new PinePhone?" Mia questioned. "I thought this was the line for the Meet-N-Greet with Stylee."

The trio burst out laughing hearing the pop star's name. "Stylee? That wig-wearing wannabe singer? We could never be caught dead listening to her music," The brunette responded while her other two friends laughed. Molly did not find their insults funny at all. In the mix of things, two shoppers wearing shirts with Stylee's face on the front and grey wigs walking past them.

"Excuse me," Molly called to the shoppers. "Where's the line to the Meet-N-Greet with Stylee?"

"Why, its located at the East wing of the mall," the female fan answered. "We're heading over there right now before Stylee leaves."

"Yeah," the male fan added. "So, you better hurry because Stylee leaves around two."

"We better get a move on ourselves." Molly looked at her blue watch for the time. The big hand just passing the nine while the little hand was pointing at the two.

"Sis, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"The Meet-N-Greet with Stylee is located on East wing. This is the West wing of the mall," the older sibling explained. Molly also added there were only fifteen minutes left to have her guitar signed by Stylee.

"Well, we better get a move on," Mia suggested. Molly grabbed her guitar case only to have the mean trio laughing at them. Mainly because they were pointing directly at the bandana tied on the handle.

"Awww, are you guys lost?" The mean blonde teased, but the sisters had enough of her and her friends. Instead of responding, the pink-haired sisters turned around and walked away. "Don't beat yourselves up. It. Must. Be. Hard. Reading. English."

Molly's rage meter was reaching the maximum level. Her right hand was gripping on the guitar case handle as if she was preventing herself from lifting it up. Her teeth were grinding together like sandpaper. It was taking everything inside of the teenager form losing her cool. However, the last thing she couldn't stand was something making fun of her heritage. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to sink into someone's level like that. She took a deep breath and her anger slowly, but surely, faded away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the Meet-N-Greet with Stylee has officially concluded. If you want to meet Stylee, it will have to be at the next city," a well-dressed man announced to the remaining fans in line. Immediately the crowd erupted with signs of disappointment and a majority of them walked away with their heads down. The remaining fans left standing were Molly, Mia, and the two fans from before. Although the latter two decided to leave for the next town, hoping to beat Stylee there.

"Molly?" Molly didn't answer right away. Her head was down to the point her eyes were invisible. "Are you okay, Sis?"

"I've been waiting for this moment all week long," The elder sister voiced. "I wanted to meet Stylee since the beginning of our vacation and now it's like this whole trip is meaningless." Filled with disappointment, Molly failed to notice a large figure wearing a yellow jacket standing right in front of her. "Excuse me, kids. Did you not hear the first time? The Meet-N-Greet is over," the tall male roared. "This area is closed."

"Wait, Marshal. It's okay. You can let them through," a woman said from the corner. Molly thought that the woman looked familiar. The woman's voice sounded more mature, but the teenager remembered the short, curly black hair anywhere. Marshal let the sisters through and escorted them to an empty back room cluttered with boxes. "All the boxes are filled with merchandise. You two can help yourselves to anything," Stylee announced before looking over to Marshal. "It's alright, Marshal. Molly and Mia are friends of mine. I have no real enemies here."

"Then I guess I'll take my lunch and buy me a Philly cheesesteak," Marshal voiced out loud as he exited the room.

"Ms. Stylee, how do you know us by name?" Mia asked. Molly and Stylee didn't answer right away and grinned at one another. "Wait a minute. Am I missing something or do you two know each other?"

"I met Stylee when I was in preschool," the older sister answered. Molly took out her acoustic guitar and a few photos from inside her guitar case. Her acoustic guitar was placed on top of a large table for Stylee to signed while the pictures were handed to Mia. "I was walking to school with a friend of mine when Stylee's bus drove past us. She invited my entire class to her concern and I even got to perform on stage with her. And we've been speaking ever since."

Mia was looking at one picture of her sister when she was really young and Stylee hugging. "Is this you two right here?"

"Uh-Huh. That happened a few weeks after you were born," Molly answered.

While Molly was discussing her friendship with Stylee to Mia, the recording artist grabbed a sharpie from the table. "Where do you want the autograph, Molly?"

Molly pointed to a lower section of the guitar underneath the neck of the guitar. Her finger was resting an open spot next to the sticker that matched the bandana. Before Stylee was about to sign her name, she was presented a bottle of water. "I thought you could use something to drink," the man standing beside her said.

"You're really sweet. Thanks, honey." Stylee responded by kissing him on the lips. "Molly, this is my husband, Drew. Drew, this is Molly."

"It's good to finally meet you. My wife talked about you a lot," Drew commented. "My name is Drew. Oh, wait a minute, you already know that." The room was filled with laughter before Molly introduced herself and Mia. "Anyway, I'll go ahead and take these boxes to the bus. Nice meeting you too."

Drew took some boxes and left the room, leaving the females all alone. "He's so sweet," Mia commented.

"Drew is such a sweetheart," Stylee added before proceeding with the autograph on Molly's guitar. "It's been three years since my last concert in the Dominican Republic."

"You should for your next album." After that statement, Stylee was awfully quiet. Molly noticed the singer's casual smile faded away. That state reminded Molly the night she was about to perform but didn't come out of her tour bus. "Stylee? Are you okay? You kinda shut down for a moment."

"Yeah. About that: my next album is going to be my last album. I'm retiring from singing."

Molly's eyes were taking more light than usual. Her mouth was open but no words came out at the moment. "You're retiring?" The teenager asked after finally found something to say. "How long you thought about this?"

"Since dropping my last album two years ago," Stylee answered.

"But why?"

Stylee finished signing her name and returned the autographed guitar to Molly. "It's a long story. Let's just say that the music industry is no laughing matter. Listen, Molly, I'm not trying to stand in the way of your dreams, but always keep an open eye on the people who said they want to help you."

Ever since she was a child, Molly dreamed of becoming a singer and Stylee played a role in that influence. Molly couldn't respond directly about Stylee's announcement of retirement. Questions were flooding inside her head that she wanted to ask. One of the questions was why the artist waited so long to say something?

Drew returned to get the last remaining boxes but dropped two of them when picking them up. The boxes fell open and all kinds of merchandise spilled on the floor. T-shirts, sweatpants, hoodies, posters, and caps. "Aww man."

"Hey," Mia shouted while picking up a T-shirt. "Can I take some T-shirts with me? Please?"

"Of course. I said you guys can help yourselves to anything," Stella answered. "Molly, you want a few things yourself?"

"Oh. Umm…sure. I'll take a T-shirt." Molly then asked Mia to toss her a medium-size T-shirt. The sisters helped Stylee and Drew picked up the spilled merchandise. They handed the boxes to Drew, who storage them inside a department outside. Around the same time, Molly received a call from her father. "Hey, Dad," Molly answered. "Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes. Love you too. Bye," she said before hanging up. "Hey, Mia. That was our Dad. We're getting ready to leave, so he wants us back."

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun with Stylee," Mia complaint.

"Mia, we have to leave. Besides, Stylee is a busy woman herself. If you want, how about a picture to save the memories?"

"Really? No way. I'll be right back." The young sister didn't say much and ran into the bus. Molly protested Mia to come out. When the little girl did, she was in the black T-shirt Stylee allowed her to keep, half black half silver glasses, and a silver wig. "TA-DA!"

Molly and Stylee burst into laughter seeing Mia changed like that. She looked exactly like the latter if she was still in grade school. The trio gathered together to take a selfie. Finished packing all the merchandise, Stylee's husband volunteered to take the picture. "Here. I'll take the picture for you," Drew said. "Okay, girls. Say…Stylee."

"STYLEE!"

-CLICK—

_**One chapter down, five more to go. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It has been more than a year since my last Bubble Guppies fanfic. I didn't want to expose everything all in one chapter/fanfiction. The next chapter will focus on the turbo-charged boy himself, Gil. Stay tuned.**_

_**P.S.: for those who haven't heard the news, **_**Bubble Guppies**_** will be returning to Nick Jr. for the fifth season, but with new voice actors portraying the main characters. I don't know when new episodes will be released, but I'm not going to tune in for it. Lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Pains Interlude

_**Hey everyone I'm back. Thanks for the positive feedback I received from the first chapter with Molly and her sister, Mia, meeting Stylee. Now, let's begin the second chapter that highlights the turbo charged boy himself, Gil. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 2

Before the chorus started to play again, the music suddenly cut off. The sound of guitar strings strumming and heavy drums used stopped banging on Gil's eardrums. Gil lifted his head to figure out what happened to the music. Scanning his environment, he noticed an older version of himself hovering over while firing a glare at him. The man's arms were folded in front of his chest.

"What happened? You have one job. One simple job and you can't even do that," he said to the teenager.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gil asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember what was supposed to come in today?"

Gil sat himself up and was sitting normally on the couch. "Uhm…. yeah. The instruments haven't arrived yet?"

Gil's father just shrugged, but it was more obvious and disappointment than confusion. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Gil," he said. "I told you we have a shipment of instruments coming in and I need you to sign for them while I was away. So, where are the instruments, Gil?"

"Obviously, the delivery guy hasn't brought them yet."

"And how the hell were you watching the story, Gil? You got these damn headphones on and music blasting loudly in your ear," the man ripped his headphones off his head.

Gil thought his Dad was finding another excuse to lecture him again. Although complaining for the most part, the teenager read the note his father shoved in his hand. "Wait, the guy came? How come he didn't say anything? I was in this store the whole time."

"You were listening to music. So, now I have to drive halfway across town just to pick up the instruments myself."

"Okay, Dad, I know you're disappointed. How about picking the instruments up tomorrow?"

"Because Bubbletucky is hosting a festival involving students at a summer camp in three weeks and they need the instruments now. So, we have to go pick them up by today."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You're coming with me because I can't count on you. Now, let's go before they closed."

**LINE BREAK!**

Just before the father and son about to come across at the intersection until the light started turning yellow. Gil was hoping his father would just run the light because eventually it will turn red. However, the adult knew better and slowed their truck down. The vehicle was at a complete stop once the light changed red. "I have to be honest, son. I'm becoming very worried about you."

"There's nothing for you to worry about," Gil protested. "I don't why you always have something to say."

"You see, Gil, that's the problem with you kids now: don't want to work for anything. Rather spend your time on those social media sites and taking inappropriate pictures of yourselves for strangers to see all over the world. Gil, you need to…" He turned his head to the side and found his teenage son on his phone, thus proving his point. The father snatched the phone from his son's hands. "You didn't even hear one word from me, did you?"

Gil chuckling nervously was all his father needed to prove his point. Once the light changed to green, the truck drove into the intersection and made a sharp left. "Sorry?"

"Like I said, all this technology is making you kids lazy and pitiful. When I was in high school, I didn't have all this technology. These smartphones, tablets, social media, FaceTime…"

"Alright, Dad. I get the message. Why are you always hard on me?"

"Because life is hard," his father answered. "You'll be a sophomore in high school next month and its time I help you at least get an early start on what life is about. You should really be thinking about what you want to do with your life."

It wasn't the first time Gil received another 'life is hard' or 'you kids are irresponsible' lecture. Rolling his eyes during the conversation, he stared outside of his window while pretending to be listening. Nothing much for him to do since his phone was snatched out of his hand. While his father's words were fading down, Gil noticed smoke ahead at an intersection. "There are more things in life than listening to music and being on phones all the time. Do you understand?" His father asked him. "Gil, don't make me turn this truck around."

"No, no, Dad, there's smoke up ahead," the son pointed at the thick smoke.

"Yeah. You're right. OH, SHIT!"

_**SKIIIIRRT!**_

"OWW! Where's the fire at, Dad?"

"There."

Inches from the father and son, there was a massive pileup in the center of another intersection involving three cars and a semi-truck. One of the cars collided with a telephone pole while the other two cars came to conflict with the semi. "HELP! HELP! HELP ME!"

"What was that?" With traffic backed up, Gil decided to investigate.

"Gil? Gil. Son! Where are you going?"

The teenager joined a crowd of people who were watching the situation. Some of them were making calls to rescue teams, others were checking on the victims, providing aid, food, and water. However, a major of the group were standing on the sides watching or recording. "IS THAT GAS?" Someone shouted.

"What? Gas?" Gil scanned around the crash until he spotted something spilling from the side of the semi-truck and onto the red car underneath.

"Gil, why did you leave the truck like that?"

"Dad, I think someone's in that car. It's getting covered with gasoline," Gil explained. A closer look into the car, the driver was trying to break his way out, but no amount of effort was strong enough to break that window. To add insults to injuries, fire started to spark. If nobody did something to help the trapped driver, within a few moments, that car was going to erupt in a fireball. Gil questioned who was going to be brave enough, but obviously there was no takers. "Dad, that person needs to be saved."

"I know that, but we just can't run over there. All we can is wait for fire rescue and pray for the best," his father replied while placing a hand over Gil's left shoulder. However, the son shrugged him off in disappointment. If nobody was going to help, then he would have to rescue the man himself. "Then I'll go," Gil ran toward the car ignoring his father's protest.

"GIL! GIL GORDON, GET BACK HERE! SON!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Gil attempted to open the door the old fashion way, but the door was jammed shut. "This door won't open." Then he thought of another idea which included a rock he picked up from the side of the road. Gil tapped on the window to get the driver's attention. "Get back. I'm gonna smash the window," he announced exhibiting the rock in his hand.

Gil's father ran after him after seeing what he was about to do. "GIL, NO!"

However, it was too little too late. Gil smashed the window into pieces and the fire spread rapidly, covering the driver's side of the car in a thick layer of smoke. The teen even stumbled backwards and lost his ability to see the driver. His screams reached the maximum level, Gil had no idea how to rescue the driver and prevent himself from getting burned as well. He sank into a depression state at the thought of somebody might lost their life because of him.

When all hope seemed to be lost, sirens erupted the area. Gil examined all four directions of the intersection and spotted two large red fire trucks speeding toward him. Flashing lights also blazed down the street. Coming out of the driver's seat of the leading fire truck was a tall male with a white mustache and wearing a full firefighter's uniform. "Alright, team, let's get those hoses out. We have a driver trapped in a burning car. Go! Go! Go!" The man said to his team.

"Yes, sir," his team replied.

"Hey, kid, get away from that car!" The fire chief yelled at Gil.

Several firefighters jumped out of the fire trucks and hooked up a fire hose to a nearby hydrant. With one flip of the nozzle, water was sprayed into the flames. For a moment or two, it didn't seem like the flames were going down until water from a second hose was sprayed. The car was still covered with smoke, but the flames have officially died down. "Angel, the jaws of life," the fire chief ordered.

"You got it, chief," a female firefighter rushed to the car carrying a device in her hand. The device was orange and had two gigantic blades on the end.

"What is that?" Gil asked to himself as he witnessed the firefighter lady starting device. The two blades began cutting through the car door, but that was the last thing Gil saw before the area was covered with the remaining smoke. Two more firefighters jumped in to help out. Within a few minutes, everyone came outside carrying the injured driver. Not only was he alive, but it appeared the only damaged was a broken leg, or at least that was it looked like to Gil.

Everyone burst with applause at seeing the man alive as he was carried to a waiting stretcher. Paramedics surrounded him, placing a neck brace around his neck and an oxygen mask around his mouth. He was rushed into the back of an ambulance and that was the last time Gil, his father, and everyone else saw him.

**LINE BREAK!**

Gil was astounded by the effort those emergency teams put in to rescue that trapped driver. However, he couldn't help but feel terrible about almost killing someone. If only held back just a few more minutes and tried another method or two. He watched as a fireman was extinguishing the car. Gil suspected that way no flames will appeared. His father walked toward him with some news about all the victims who were involved in the crash. "Just spoke to some people," he began explaining. "The guy trapped in the car had his leg pinned to the door and the stealing wheel."

"Is he going to be okay?" Gil asked.

"He suffered a broken leg and smoke deprivation, but he'll survive."

That was the best news Gil heard all day. He sighed with relieved and rubbed his blue hair with one stroke from his hand. "What a relief. And the other victims?"

"There was another driver who went to the hospital for minor injuries, but I heard it'll be an overnight visit. As for everyone else, their concerns will be finding a ride for a while."

"But everyone is okay," Gil scuffed in response.

"And that's all that matters. Thank God because this crash could had ended real tragedy." Gil searched the area one last time and spot the fire chief helping his team load up the trucks. After witnessing his wonderful leadership, Gil's head was filled with questions. "Anyway, traffic is slowly moving regularly again. Let's get those instruments before the…" Gil jogged over to the fire chief and once again, ignoring his father. "I'll just wait in the truck."

"Excellent job, team. We saved a life, protected lives, another fine job. All of you, the fire chief said to his team.

"Umm…Mr. Fire Chief, sir? Can I talk to you for a second? I have some questions," Gil asked.

"Sure, kid. The chief and the teenager moved to the side until the two of them were alone. "So, what do you want to talk about, son?"

"Well, I'm Gil Gordon, by the way," Gil introduced himself as he shook the man's hand. "Secondly, I was amazed by your leadership the way you and your team handle that fire. You guys—you guys really saved that guy."

"We're just doing our job, kid. You seemed to be interested in learning the ways of firefighting, son."

"Well, my Dad always lecture me about figuring out what I want to do with my life since I'm in high school."

The fire chief laughed in response. "Oh, I'm laughing at you, Gil. Your story reminded me when I was a teenager and my parents were on my neck about my future. Ha ha."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well, all it takes is one day and my future was decided for me. I'm not trying to persuade you into becoming a firefighter because this job is dangerous. But if you do, just remember a real firefighter serves the people and saving lives."

Random vehicles passed by them as traffic flow was slowly getting back into normal. Those were the same civilians that fire chief and his team of highly trained firefighters protected on a daily basis. Gil wanted to asked another question, but before he opened his mouth, his radio went off. "We got another call, chief," the female firefighter from before announced to her boss.

"Looks like somebody else needs our help. Sorry, Gil, but I got to go."

"Yeah. I understand. It's not a problem," Gil said.

"But if you have any more questions about being a firefighter, here's a pamphlet and my card. Fill free to check it out anytime."

"Okay. Thanks." The two fire trucks left the scene with their flashing lights still flashing and sirens blaring the streets. "That was awesome."

On the cover of the pamphlet was a team of firefighters in front of a large red fire truck outside of a fire station. The pamphlet was filled with firefighters doing heroic work for their city such as rescuing people, volunteering, and of course, putting out fires. A separate section revealed a few website links about registering or volunteering at a local fire station.

_There are more things in life than listening to music and being on phones all the time. _For the first time in his life, Gil understood what his father was trying to tell him. He didn't fully understand on what that meant yet, but after that day, the teenager saw a preview with his own eyes. "Maybe there are more things in life than music."

_**Chapter two is complete. It took a little longer than I expected, but I wanted to focus on Gil beginning to question his future. Gil is at that stage in his life where he's trying to figure out life and what he wants to accomplish. It's a very complicated state in every young person's life where they are filled with a carefree, yet curious personality. We all go through that and some of us are still figuring life out. With that being said, what life has in store for Gil?**_

_**Chapter three is up next and Goby takes the leading role. Stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Growing Pains Interlude

_**Hello, everybody, I'm back with a brand-new chapter on deck. We covered Molly and Gil, now it's time to draw our attention to the make believer himself, Goby. Let's see how he's been doing.**_

_**P.S.: this chapter contains slight language. You have been warned.**_

Chapter 3

"Life's…not…fair, isn't it?" Scar asked his dinner. "You see, I…well, I shall never become king…" he continued. The mouse tried to fight his way from Scar, but Scar clearly had the advantage. The mouse squealed for help, but nobody was around to hear his pleads. "…and you…shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." The predator finished his sentence before he proceeded to eat as his pray squeaked loudly for assistance.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu interrupted.

"What do you want?" Scar scuffed under his breath.

"I'm here to announced that King Dexter – I mean Mufasa is on his way. So, you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

While Scar was too distracted by Zazu, he lost focus on his food. The mouse escaped from Scar's clutches and retreated back to his home. "Oh. Now, look, Zazu, you made me miss my lunch," Scar replied.

"Ha. You'll miss more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Ooooh. I quiver with fear." Scar proceeded to grew inches closer to Zazu. Since his dinner ran away, Scar decided to made the hornbill his replacement. Zazu noticed and slowly backed away from the greedy lion.

"Now, now, Scar. Don't look at me like that," Zazu ordered, but Scar wasn't backing down.

The lion continued looking down on the bird in hunger. His teeth were sharp like a thousand razors, sharp enough to pierce through skin like butter. At least that was what Goby was trying to picture instead of the leftovers stuck in between Eddie's teeth. Zazu had to escape before he became dinner, but Scar didn't let him get far. "Scar?" Mufasa's voice bang on Scar's eardrums. "Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," Zazu commented as Scar reluctantly set him free.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother dissenting from the height to mingle with the colliers." Scar circled around the older sibling like everything was alright before walking away.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa informed.

"That was today? Oh, I feel awful." The sarcastic young brother claimed while scratching his nails on a nearby rock. The sound of his nails scraping was like a female teacher's long, manicured nails on an old chalkboard. "Must had slip my mind." Once recovered from the ear trauma, Zazu noted that Scar should had been first in line as the king's brother. However, the blue bird retreated behind his boss after Scar exposed his teeth to him again. "Well, I was first in line until the little hairball was born."

"That hairball is my son and your future king," protested Mufasa.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." After responded back, Scar began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!"

Scar stopped halfway but only to turn his head around. "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_." Hearing that, Mufasa ran up to his brother and stood right in front of him. However, there was a moment of silence for a moment. "I said perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Eddie voiced his latest line louder, but nothing else happened. "Nonny, what is going on back there?"

"Stop rushing me. Just give me a minute," Nonny fired in response while taking off his mouse costume. Suddenly, a loud siren-like sound started blaring in his eardrums. He covered his ears and lifted his head toward the ceiling. The red alarm was flashing a white light while it continued to go off.

"Okay, everyone, this is not a planned fire drill. So, I need everyone to evacuate," Mrs. Tyler instructed. Students were emerging from various locations in the auditorium; from the control room to the wardrobe department or on the stage. Everybody headed to the nearest exit and followed another group of teachers and students already standing outside of the school. The entire school was abandoned from the inside filled with closed doors, opened lockers, and paper scattered all over the floor.

The teachers and other facility members were checking to see did everyone came out of the building. Sirens and flashing lights were approaching the school from a distance. "Oh snap. The fire chief is here? This must be serious," Goby pointed out. Very rare for a fire truck to arrive at the school. Usually the fire alarms would only go off during a practice fire drill or for testing.

But Eddie sucked his teeth. "Serious? Probably just another freshman who pulled the fire alarm."

"As much as I hate to agree with Eddie, Goby, he does have a point. Nobody wants to spend their summer vacation at summer school," Dexter responded.

Due to the fire alarms going off, Mrs. Tyler had taken a role call to make sure every student was present. "Alright, everyone, listen up. I just got word that there was no fire," she announced. "Another student pulled the fire alarm to get out of class." All of the students grunted, sucked their teeth, and rolled their eyes hearing that announcement. Most of the students like Dexter and Eddie were not surprised. However, everybody was still aggravated and annoyed. "Anyway, that will be all for today. We will resume rehearsal tomorrow and we'll pick up where we left off. 3:00 and don't be late."

Mrs. Tyler went back into the school while some of the students were already leaving the premises. Nonny was one of them. "Leaving already, Nonny?" Goby asked.

"Yeah. My brother is having a Bar Mitzvah this weekend, so I'm heading to the church. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Nonny said before heading out.

"Since rehearsal is over, you guys wanna shoot some hoops at the park," Dexter asked his friends, but Goby and Eddie just turned to each other. Both of them were unsure about the decision for obvious reasons.

"I don't know, man. I'm not trying to get into no mess with John and his crew," Eddie explained.

"Neither am I. You know the story between me and him," Goby added.

But Dexter sucked his teeth and brushed off their excuses. "John's still in juvie. He won't get out until September."

Goby and Eddie was still unsure. Whenever they encounter John, things always go sideways. There was always some altercation or tension. But maybe with John gone, it won't be bad.

* * *

Something was weighing heavily on Goby's mind. It wasn't common for Eddie to find him struggling in the era of sports, but his one-on-one match against Dexter proved otherwise. "Come on, Goby, you're not going easy on me, are you?" Dexter asked.

Goby sucked his teeth in response while rolling his eyes. "Please. All the greatest ball players stumble a few times. But they always bounce back," he proclaimed while passing the basketball back over to his friend. Since Dexter scored that last point, it was his ball.

While Dexter was dribbling the ball, Goby spread both his arms out to prevent him from getting pass. "That's a positive way of looking at things, man. But I don't think even the greats could recover from this."

Dexter shifted his body to Goby's right. However, he moved the ball from his left hand to his right. Dexter shifted his entire body to his right in a split second without giving Goby the chance to even blink. The indigo-haired teen stumbled and collapsed on all fours while his friend rushed over to the basketball net. Once he was close enough to the net, Dexter shot the ball. The basketball bounced off the backboard before touching the rim. Eventually, the ball went through the net. "Damn, Goby. You're part of the Brantley family and you let him cross you like that?" Eddie asked.

After standing back on his feet, Goby brushed himself off. However, he had nothing to say. "And that makes the final score: 15 to 12," Dexter said. He couldn't help but gloat for a bit. "You must be stumbling for a while now."

"Shut up, man. I…"

"What? Let me cross you so easily and made you break your ankles? I think not." But Goby brushed him and his gloating to the side. "But seriously, Goby, are you two still worried about John? I told you guys he won't be out in the Fall."

"It doesn't make things easy," Goby said.

"He's right, Dex, especially the fact he has ties with the Southside Lords," Eddie tuned in. He also pointed out the Southside Lords had been running the neighborhood lately. Just stepping on their territory was a casually for war. "And since we moved out of this neighborhood, they basically said we're no longer welcome."

"Not unless you guys have me around." The three teenagers turned to a familiar face in the form of a pair of red shorts, a black T-shirt, and spiky, red hair. He walked over to the boys while tossing his gym bag near the trees. "Since we're all here, you guys in a mood for a two-on-two game?"

"Nice to meet you too, Chris," Goby said. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I was minding my own business when I noticed you guys here. Not the smartest thing to do with the Lords running around. So, you guys wanna shoot some hoops or not?"

Walking up from behind, Eddie snatched the ball from Chris's hands. "I'm down for a game. Better than standing around in this hot sun doing nothing."

Chris paired up with Goby while Eddie and Dexter were on the same team. For the next half hour, both teams took turns passing the ball around and making shots. Each team giving it their best to prevent from losing to their opponents. The team of Eddie and Dexter had 10 points while Goby and Chris were up by three. They needed two more points in order to win. Chris passed the ball to his teammate, but it was intercepted by Dexter. However, the ball bounced off his hand and was rolling down the court.

Good news was somebody used his foot to stop the ball from rolling further. Bad news? "Oh shit!" Eddie voiced.

The guys were in for big trouble. That trouble was in the form of a dark male wearing jean shorts, a plain white tee, and a black bandana wrapped around his head. He was joined by three other guys wearing the same colored shirt and bandanas. Dexter couldn't just walk over there and retreat his ball. It wasn't that simple since they weren't supposed to be at that court in the first place. "What do we do now?" He asked his friends.

"Let's just get out of here," Goby answered. He turned around but only to find his worst nightmare. Walking on the court wearing the same white tee, blue jeans, and a snapback backwards was John.

"Leaving so soon, G-Man? I just got out of the joint today man," John replied.

"I'm happy for you, but its time for us to leave." But Goby and his friends were surrounded by John's crew.

They weren't about to go anywhere even if they really want to. "So, you think you can walk on our turf and get away with it? Naw, man. That ain't happening."

"Wait, ain't you that punk Goby who ran away after losing a fight?" One of John's crew members pointed a finger at the male.

Goby already saw the red flags coming to the court. Nevertheless, he was not about to let himself get harassed for something that was out of his control. "For the record, I didn't run away. My mom moved us out of the neighborhood."

"Yeah and to that little stuck up neighborhood and attend that stuck up school? You think you better than us, huh? With your punk self?" John stepped up until he was only an inch away from Goby's face.

Dexter stepped into the circle and in front of John. Since he was the one who convinced Goby and Eddie to play some ball on the court, Dexter felt he had to get them out of their situation. "Wait a minute, John. We didn't come here for that," he explained. "We just finished rehearsal and just wanted to play some ball to burn out some time."

But Dexter received a serious glare at the troubled male. John just stared at his enemies before snatching the basketball from Dexter's hands and tossing it far away off the court. "Not anymore. This is our court and don't nobody could just come here. So, you fools better get outta here. Next time, I'll toss you."

Dexter would ask for his ball back, but something was telling him that wouldn't be a wise decision. As the four were leaving, they were reminded just how troublesome John and his crew and all the mess they got them into, especially Goby. "Look…"

"Whatever, Dex. I don't wanna hear it," Goby cut him off. "I'm going home. I'll talk to you guys later."

* * *

_**Just in case you're a little confused by the beginning, Goby and his friends Eddie, Dexter, and Nonny were rehearsing for a school pay version of "The Lion King." Goby is playing Zazu, Eddie is playing Scar, Dexter is Mufasa, and Nonny is the mouse that Scar attempted to eat as well as in charge of sound effects.**_

_**I am really sorry talking about canceling this fanfic. I don't know what I was thinking at the time I put out that author's note. But since the world has been social distancing, I have plenty of time to finish up some old fanfics like this one. Three chapters down, four more to go. I added a seventh chapter for Zooli. Next chapter will be about the drama queen, Deema. Until next time…**_

_**Stay safe, stay tuned.**_

_**P.S.: if anybody have any ideas for Oona, DM me your idea and we can discuss her chapter.**_


End file.
